It is known that conventionally, e.g. in the production of lamp installations for industrial-type lighting having a fluorescent tube or having incandescent bulbs made up of a containing body or casing of heat-resistant or self-extinguishing polycarbonate and a transparent diffuser shield, there are normally tow members: terminal board and connectors, combined or independent.
It is also known that, according to conventional technology, the electrical supply cables are first installed in ducts in a wall or ceiling, their ends being left projecting, and being prepared and stripped for introduction into the containing casing or box and being fixed one by one to the terminal board by the action of tightening screws with a screwdriver, their ends first being bent and fitted in the said terminal board.
The connection of the terminal board to the electronic unit requires a second operation comprising manual action which are inconvenient and neither simple nor rapid. Once the above operations have been performed, the containing box or casing is fixed to the wall or to the ceiling, and the components complete with electronic part, and a shield, are fixed to the said box in a subsequent operation.
The casing is fixed to the wall or ceiling mechanically, by means of screws which engage in expansion plugs inserted in holes previously made in the wall or ceiling. The relative fixing of the parts of the assembly is accomplished in the conventional known technology, by means of screws.
It is also known to replace fixing by means of screws with a pin bearing a second transverse pin which fixes the parts by entering into a groove in the part to be joined and wich is rotated in position; the specific transverse perforation of the first pin and the introduction of a transverse pin into the hole are necessary to obtain fixing.
A common feature of the prior art systems is that the replacement of parts which, for whatever reason, are no longer operational requires the assembly to be dismantled under inconvenient operating conditions entailing long working periods.